Solemn wish
by BloodTwins
Summary: Una noche de diciembre como cualquier otra, llena de sentimientos de tristeza y nostalgia. Sin embargo, la pequeña presencia de alguien puede cambiar nuestros deseos


**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Si es yaoi o no dependerá del punto de vista ****y morbosidad**** de cada quien ^^.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a nuestras hermanas y hermanos que aparecen frente a nuestras vidas._

"**Solemn wish"**

-"¿Qué es eso?" –El pequeño niño de cabellera negra no pudo evitar cuestionarse en voz alta ante la gama y diversidad de luces de colores de la ciudad desplegadas ante él.

Se encontraba solo en uno de los parques de la orilla de la ciudad en el cual se podía observar variedad de adornos de navidad. Quizás, el mayor número de adornos navideños que había visto en su vida. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo habitual debido al frío.

"Son luces de navidad" –una pequeña voz de otro niño lo sobresaltó. Su presencia lo alertó. Se trataba de otro niño de la misma edad y altura que él, de ojos verdes y de cabello ligeramente más oscuro. No pudo evitar verlo de manera hostil y en cierto punto indiferente.

"P-perdón si te interrumpí"-comentó el niño de ojos verdes apenado. Sin embargo el de ojos amatistas no respondió y sólo se limitó a verlo sin expresión alguna. -"¿Puedo acompañarte un momento?" –inquirió el otro niño. Poseía unos ojos grandes de color verde esmeralda que le daban cierta luz en su mirada en contraste con los amatista de él. Un verde sin duda muy bonito. No era que despreciara el color de sus propios ojos, ya que incluso le gustaban a él mismo, a pesar que la mayoría de la gente lo despreciara por este mismo hecho. Pese a esto, siguió sin responder.

"Las luces de aquél árbol son mis favoritos" –el ojiverde mencionó señalando hacia las luces azul y morado de un árbol de navidad. El amatista volteó ligeramente impresionado. Era el árbol que menos le había gustado a los demás pero el que más le había impresionado a él. Llevado por la emoción hizo ademán de decir algo pero inmediatamente calló. Ciertamente no había ganado la popularidad del niño mudo por nada. Desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado esperando que no lo notara.

Desde que llegó al orfanato se mantuvo callado y distante de los demás niños e incluso de las profesoras, contestando sólo cuando era realmente necesario. No era la primera que lo llamaban "raro"; el principal factor que lo obligó a transfirerirse de varias veces de orfanato. Se había convencido estar alejado y tener menos contacto con los demás, estaría bien para él. Sin embargo, ¿por qué eran demasiadas las ganas que tenía de preguntarle sobre aquél árbol?

"La combinación de colores es mi favorita…"-El ojiverde interrumpió sus pensamientos, sin dejar de señalar el árbol. El amatista lo vió sorprendido por su respuesta. Pese a que no había dicho palabra alguna, el ojiverde había leído sus pensamientos. El amatista nuevamente quiso preguntarle el motivo pero de sus labios no salió pregunta alguna.

-"…Porque son del mismo color de tus ojos". –Había contestado nuevamente el ojiverde.

El pequeño amatista lo vió incrédulo unos segundos como si aquella fuera la respuesta que menos se hubiese esperado escuchar. Ciertamente aquello fue en cierta forma un cumplido, algo que no había recibido en años desde los recuerdos de su madre fallecida quien fue la única que elogió el color de sus ojos.

"Tu nombre es Kamui, ¿verdad?" –El amatista asintió ligeramente. El ojiverde extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela. –"Soy Subaru". –El amatista sólo observó su mano sin hacer ademán de estrechársela. Sin embargo esto no pareció molestarle al ojiverde, y como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta de él, dirigió su mano a la de él directamente y se la estrechó dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

Su nombre resonó en su cabeza por eternos segundos como si fuera el nombre de alguien ya conocido y que no deseaba olvidar. "_Subaru_", ciertamente ya había escuchado su nombre entre los niños del orfanato pero no lo había observado de cerca. Observó su mano y a pesar de los guantes de invierno que llevaban ambos logró percibir su calidez corporal. Sin ademán de soltarséla el ojiverde se sentó sobre el pasto frío obligándolo a sentarse.

"Las luces son hermosas, ¿no te parece?" –el ojiverde inquirió, sin dejar de dirigirle esa cálida sonrisa. El amatista sólo observó hacia el suelo, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos sin mostrar alguna alegría al respecto.

-"No me gustan"

El ojiverde lo miró expectativo incrédulo de su respuesta.

–"Pero hace unos momentos parecían gustarte"

-"Claro que no…" –El amatista continuó negándolo, recargando su barbilla sobre sus brazos, escondiendo ligeramente su mirada pero sin dejar de mirar al frente. Su tono de voz sonaba un poco amargo y por un momento triste.

Aquello parecío desanimar un poco al ojiverde pero no lo suficiente para romper el hilo de la conversación. En cierto modo, lograba comprender ese sentimiento ya que en el fondo… lo compartía.

El ojiverde levantó la vista hacia el cielo intentando ver las estrellas entre la multitud de luces de la ciudad, alcanzando sólo ver algunas cuantas. El amatista lo observó curioso, intentando hacer lo mismo.

-"Aquí no se ve ninguna estrella" –inquirió el amatista sin ninguna sorpresa en su tono de voz.

-"Te equivocas" –señaló el ojiverde con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. "Este año la estrella de los deseos sí se dejó ver"

"_¿Estrella de los deseos?"-_ a pesar de que él había dejado de creer en esas cosas desde hacía tiempo –o eso se hacía creer él mismo, su respuesta le sorprendió. Sin despegar su mirada del cielo decidió volver a buscar algún indicio de alguna estrella pero sin éxito. -_"Con esta cantidad de luz en la ciudad va a ser imposible ver alguna" -_pensó.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que ahí está una estrella de los deseos?, no veo nada" –inquirió el amatista algo molesto con la idea de que le estuviera tomando el pelo. Sin embargo el ojiverde aún conservaba esa sonrisa cálida que le hizo dudar enormemente por un momento que realmente le estuviera engañando. Aquella sonrisa inocente que hacía creerle la más inverosímil mentira.

-"Lo sé porque mi deseo se cumplió" – El ojiverde continuó mirando aquella estrella como si realmente la tuviera enfrente y se suponíese debería estar detrás de todas las luces y smog de la ciudad.

-"¿Tu deseo?"

-"Sí"

-"Y, ¿qué fue lo que deseaste?" –el amatista preguntó con el entusiasmo de cualquier niño que cree y espera le cuenten el final de un cuento de hadas por más ilógico que sea.

-"Encontrar a mi familia"-el amatista hizo una expresión de extrañeza al escuchar aquello.

-"Pero si tú todavía estás aquí, ¿no se supone que deberías estar con ellos?"

-"Lo estoy…"-El ojiverde bajó su mirada del cielo hacia quién tenía enfrente de él.

-"...Tengo a mi hermano frente a mí"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Subaru****: **Este one-shot lleva una dedicatoria especial para mi hermana Kamui lo hice pensando como regalo especial de navidad para ella, (¡Feliz regalo adelantado xD! siento dártelo antes hermana pero tenías que corregirlo antes de navidad jajajaja) por lo que espero le guste y a uds también. En lo personal, ¡se me hizo muy tierno! No sé uds xD (risas). Tenía ya buen rato sin escribir y ciertamente la escuela… ¡cada vez está peor! (más risas) pero forma parte de esta etapa de la vida, por lo que todos los sacrificios valen la pena y al final, te llena de satisfacción. Una enorme disculpa por el abandono, pero esperamos aprovechar al máximo y desquitar estas vacaciones.

Un enorme abrazo y feliz navidad a todos ustedes, lectores nuestros, amigos y compañeros, así como próspero año nuevo. Que el próximo año sea mejor del que ya se va y que el éxito esté en su puerta nuevamente este año ;)

**Kamui:** Muy buen inicio y un sorpresivo fic. Me encantó tu manera de narración. Capturaste muy bien la esencia de Kamui. Gracias por permitirme corregir el fic, le agregué algunas cosas. Muchas gracias a todos nuestros lectores. Esperemos que tengan una grata navidad.

**¡Gracias por acompañarnos un año más!**


End file.
